Let me Save you Larry stylinson Smut
by LarryKogan
Summary: La unica forma existente en ese momento era unir su cuerpo con su compañero habia decistido años Salvarse y en este momento fue por su libro que habia insistidoaños por lo cual cedio sin imaginar aun que su perdicion no seria la muerte si no quien lo salvaria de ella . Tenia un mes para aceptarlo un mes donde tendria que aceptar Todo, pero solo tendria que ver los Ojos azules de El
1. Prologo lml

_**Titulo : Help me save **_

_**Autor : Anonimate (._.t) yop **_

_**Genero : Smut , romance, drama , Humor .Etc.**_

_**Advertencias : Contiene alto grado depalabras bulgares y No es apto para Homofobicos(? , asi que si lo eres igual gracias por entrar **_

_**Otras paginas : Nope xD **_

_**lll**__**Prologo**__**lll**_

_**Por un engaño es llevado para salvar su vida , al hotel transilvania ,donde seria sometido a ser un esclavo muy poco comun para salvarse .**_

_**su unica salvacion?. Sinceramente era Completamente diferente a el :**_

_**- sus cabellos eran chocolate ... **__**el de Chico castaño**_

_**-su pelo es rizado**__** ... **__**El Otro tene su pelo lacio**_

_**- sus ojos son Esmeralda**_ ... Los de el azules

_**-Él podia morir**_ ... el otro No

_**- Él era vampiro**_... Louis era humano

_**La unica forma existente en ese momento era unir su cuerpo con su compañero Compatible , habia decistido años Salvarse y en este momento fue por su libro (Habla por si acaso xD) que habia insistido tantos años por lo cual cedio , sin imaginar aun que su perdicion no seria la muerte si no quien lo salvaria de ella . Tenia un mes para aceptarlo , un mes donde tendria que aceptar que tendria relaciones sexuales con otro hombre , pero simplemente no nesecito un mes para Aceptarlo , Con solo ver a quellos ojos enloquesedores , se sentia una adolecente con ormonas alborotadas .Mientras por otro lado el ojiazul aria de todo por tener a esa mota de rizos solo para el . Existe el amor a primera vista? , puede que si y en esta historia se vera parecido , solo que esta vez el destino los quiere juntos**_

_**"Dejame ayudar a salvarnos"- susurro louis sobre los labios del ruloso .**_

_**"Haslo lou, ... te amo" - susurro harry Sellando sus labios**_

_**Espero que les guste no soy buena con las sipnosis **_


	2. Chapter One

Capitulo 1

_**"Y así El Principe Salvo a La Princesa de tal Espantozo Hechizo y La Libro de la Muerte" -. Harry Buffo -. "Como si eso Ecxistiera y de verdad una *Princesa* me salvara de ser Esta cosa espantoza"-. Cloncluyo cerrando su libro Magico de Golpé -. "Tonterias"-. Bufó nuevamente .**_

_**"Auch!" -. Se quejo el libro al Sentir la precion -. "Se te olvida que yo igual puedo Sentir ? " -. Pregunto Haciendo una mueca mientras Flotaba Frente la Cara del Ruloso -. "Harry Potter" -. Se burlo Sacandole la lengua .**_

_**"Mejor te callas , Si no , Chupare la tinta de tus hojas" -. Dijo harry molesto-. "En Verdad Quieres que me trage que una *Princesa* Me salvara?" -. Pregunto haciendo un puchero de enfado . mientras libro reia y negaba .**_

_**"No necesariamente , puede ser una princesa harold" -. Dijo libro Riendo , provocando que Harry se enfadara mas y su estomago rugiera por falta de liquido . Pronto debia tomarse una de las latas de "Corazon de hielo" Para calmar su apetito .**_

_**"Entonces un Princeso , Me vendra a Salvar .. Uy si Como si yo Fuera Gay " -. Dijo harry mas calmado y echandose en el sillon y sonriendo a medias , Como quisiera ser un humano sin problemas así nadie le temeria .**_

_**"Harry te eh Rogado Muchos Años ... Necesitas ir al Hotel transilvania , Es la unica manera Para Volverte Humano" -. dijo libro Suplicando por que el ruloso Aceptara , este solo bufo y fruncio el ceño algo cansado .**_

_**"Ya te eh dicho que no ire , Aparte Como si alla habria alguna chica que me salvase" -. Dijo harry esperansado pero aun asi no se convencia de que eso pudiera pasar aunque era lo que mas deciaba en el momento , que alguien lo salvara .**_

_**"Y si te dijera que ir alla Te salvara ?" -. Pregunto Libro con una gran sonrisa , harry abrio sus ojos como platos , Quizas esa era la solucion , Seria rapida y eficas ya que solo le quedaba 1 mes para que su fin llegara .**_

_**"Esta bien , Solo espero poder salvarme " -. Dijo harry , Libro sonrio y con una agil palabra las cosas del ruloso se empacaron en un bolso -. "El espacio que sobra Llenalo con Jugo rojo " -. dijo El de rulos suspirando , ese seria su noche de suerte , Oh si eran las 9:00 pm , harry no podia salir de Dia si no intantaniamente moriria disecado por la luz del sol .**_

_**...**_

_**Harry hiba por el bosque caminando cuando pudo divisar tan Oculto Hotel que libro menciono , siguio caminando algo cansado -. "Nose como me has Convencido de venir" -. Bufo El ruloso y paro un momento . *Crunch* Sono una rama rompiendose -. "Seas quien seas Salde hay Puedo escuhcarte " -. dijo harry por sus habilidades desarrolladas .**_

_**"Hola , Soy daniel " -. dijo un chico que salio entre los arbusto arreglandose su traje azul -. "Creo que vienes al hotel , No?"-. dijo y harry solo asintio -. "Pff Creo que me toca Advertirte antes de que accedas " -. rio un poco nervioso .**_

_**"Tu solo di lo que me tengas que decir " -. Harry bufo inpaciente . Daniel sonrio y nego con la cabeza , podia notar el nerviosismo del ruloso a kilometros , era raro , pero aun asi solto una pequeña risita y volvio a sonreir .**_

_**"Bueno primero que todo , El *Hotel* no es del todo normal " -. dijo Daniel mordiendo su labio inferior impaciente y comenzando a Caminar -. "P-primero te asignaran un Compañero de Cuarto , El que se conecte mas a ti ... Eso no es lo raro" -. dijo observando como harry lo miraba confundido -. "Lo raro es que hay ... Los chicos se besan , en realidad en eso conciste has leido la leyenda de *El principe salvo a la Princesa*? " -. pregunto daniel , harry Asintio con sus ojos aBiertos como platos .**_

_**"B-Bueno , en este caso tu eres la princesa y tu compañero el principe" -. termino de decir cerrando sus ojos esperando la reaccion del ruloso , pero el solo se quedo parado hay con su exprecionde horror y luego saco a libro de su bolso.**_

_**"Que?!" -. gritó harry -. "Por que no me dijiste que el hotel era de puros chicos , Por que no me dijiste que la unica manera de salvarme era estar Con un CHICO! " -. Volvio a gritar harry libro solo rio junto con daniel .**_

_**"Espera eso no es lo mas Raro ... T-tu debes ser un tipo de Esclavo Para tu compañero , Debes obedecer sus ordenes " -. dijo daniel alejandose del ruloso timido por lo que este dijiera o´por como reaccionara .**_

_**"Ahora que me vas a decir , * Tu compañero te tendra que tocar y luego Follar para Librarte de ser un mounstruo* " -. dijo harry imitando la voz de daniel que se puso serio -. " Mierda , No me digas que ... " -. el ruloso se palidecio -. "Oh No , Oh no , OH NO ! " -. grito y quiso correr para devolverse a su casa pero daniel se lo evito .**_

_**"Oye si no lo haces MORIRAS! " daniel sacudiendo a harry para que reaccionara y este solo suspiro aceptando con la cabeza -. "Hay dios , Has sido el caso mas dificil que eh tenido , es encerio "-. dijo daniel que era un chico de estatura mediana , labios rozados y gruesos , con pelo rubio y corto .**_

_**"Harry es muy terco , Nole quise hablar sobre convertirce en *Gay* " -. solto una risita libro mientras harry se perdia en sus pensamientos -. "Pero sabia que no querria venir... Ahora deberas tu guiarlo y ayudarlo a caminar , creo que esta en shock"-. rieron ambos .**_

_** Recuerda harry es solo para salvarte , Que tal si el chico que sera tu compañero Sea Bueno ... Mierda , yo pense eso ? ... estoy mal estoy mal Se dijo asi mismo el ruloso . daniel guiaba por los hombros a harry que caminaba mirando cualquier cosa menos el hotel , al llegar subio dos escalones y trato de huir , pero daniel y libro se lo impidieron Tendre que ser gay , pero ... Hay que mierda me importa con tal de ser Humano ... Lo que me frustra es que tendre que ser su esclavo Penso nuevamente harry , ahora se encontraba dentro del hotel , este era Grande y espacioso , muchos chicos hibas y venian algunos con uniformes azules y otros con uniformes negros , el salon tenia muchos sillones y pequeñas mesas donde se juntaban varios grupos distintos . Daniel lo guio a una sala donde decia *INSCRIPCION* entraron y harry vio a algunos jovenes detras de escritorios Examinando Hojas . Un chico alto de pelo negro y ojos color miel se les acerco rapidamente , se veia ancioso .**_

_**"Woo Niño , has llegado tarde , Otro de la Familia Colmillos " -. Dijo el moreno riendo -. "No me veas asi Soy como tu , me llamo zayn " -. dijo mostrando sus colmillos a harry -. "Sientate" -. el ruloso obedecio mas calmado -. "Empesare con mi pequeño discurso ,bueno ... Se te otorgara hoy a las 12:00 pm tu compañero de cuarto , para unirlos por la luna llena ... debes saber que al otorgarte un compañero el tiene un derecho completo sobre ti , el sera humano , Aver que mass ... emm .. Asi! seras como su esclavo , creo que te mencionaron eso " -. dijo zaynmirando a daniel -. " Evita morderlo y convertirlo En Uno de nosotros , eso aruinaria todo , no puedes enterrarle los colmillos ... El dia 25 de mayo tu compañero debe unirse ati hablo de ... de " -. zayn trataba de allar una palabra adecuada y educada , harry se apresuro y dijo *Saltate esa parte* , el continuo -. " hablo de eso , bueno tu entiendes , pero eso tu compañero le tendra claro lo que me preocupa es que te debes adaptar en 1 mes! , aggh en fin podras hacerlo? " pregunto zayn algo preocupado**_

_**"Si , note preocupes , ya me hablar de eso , tarde , MUY tarde pero lo hicieron y pues si creo que debo intentar adaptarme ... AAhh y no chupo sangre humana así que no te preocupes Zayn " harry y derrepente Sono su estomago , libro que se encontraba en los brazos de daniel rio , Rapidamente harry saco una lata de su *jugo rojo* y le enterro sus colmillos para luego absorver .**_

_**"Receta familiar , No? " -. dijo zayn riendo a lo que harry asintio algo ruborizado tomando de pequeños sorbos su lata -. "Bueno , ahora daniel te mostrara el Hotel y luego te guiara a una Habitacion temporal donde te daran el uniforme para los , *Esclavos* literalmente ... jajajaja no te preocupes no es algo como traje de sirviente , es igual que el mio ! -. dijo zayn parandose y mostrandole su uniforme , uno negro , como algunos de los chicos de la entrada traian -. "Solo los humanos deben traer el azul " -. dijo zayn ahora sentandose -. "Uppps se meolvidaba los Papeles ! debes llenarlos con tus datos yResponder las preguntas "-. termino de decir zayn algo ruborizado por no percatarse que se le habia olvidado algo Jamas se olvidaba de ese detalle .**_

_**Harry sonrio y lleno los papeles lo mas rapido posible . Ahora se encontraba Con Daniel y libro Recorriendo el hotel -. " Y este el El comedor de los humanos que no tienen , *Compañeros* " -. dijo daniel dandole paso a harry para que pasara , este avanso mirando unos dibujos en la pared cuando alguien choco repentinamente con el provocando que harry callera y el chico derramando un vaso de agua sobre sus rulos .**_

_**"Perdon" -. Dijo un chico Alto, de Cabello castaño, contraje Azul y portador de unas Hermosas Orbes Azul Hielo -."Ven , Te Ayudo " -. dijo estirando su mano , la cual harry acepto y se levanto con ayuda de aquel chico alto y de ojos hermosos -. "Oh , Chico , Moje tus Rulos , Lo sien..." -. El hiba a terminar la frase pero un silvido lo hizo darse vuelta .**_

_**Primer capitulo lml **_


	3. Chapter Two

_Capitulo 2 Nuestro primer beso _

_**"Perdon" -. Dijo un chico Alto, de Cabello castaño, contraje Azul y portador de unas Hermosas Orbes Azul Hielo -."Ven , Te Ayudo " -. dijo estirando su mano , la cual harry acepto y se levanto con ayuda de aquel chico alto y de ojos hermosos -. "Oh , Chico , Moje tus Rulos , Lo sien..." -. El hiba a terminar la frase pero un silvido lo hizo darse vuelta .**_

_**"Halcon!" -. Dijo un Chico en tono dramatico y luego rio -. "veo que ya has encontrado a alguien Para darle Por el Culo "-. Apunto a Harry y rio nuevamente -. "Creo que logan se Enojara ... Oh , Cierto , Lo mataste !" -. termino de decir y los chicos que lo seguian rieron . Aquel chico era gordo y De cabello Rojizo . El chico alto y de Pelo Castaño que Choco con harry tan Rapido y siguiloso como un fantasma Acorralo al chico Burlon contra la pared mas sercana , Posicionando sus Grandes y largos dedos sobre elcuello del chico , que rogaba para que el castaño lo soltara .**_

_**"Robert , Robert , Robert " -. musitio el castaño Portador de unas Orbes Azul Hielo , A milimetros de los labios del chico de pelo Rojizo -. " ,Por que mejor no callas? , Por que si no lo haces , le terminare por dar en el culo a otro " -. Dijo apretando mas el cuello de Chico , Harry observaba Comico la situacion , debido a que robert estaba morado por la falta de oxigeno , De un momento a otro harry dejo escapar una risa , mientras bebia de lata de jugo rojo , El castaño solto a robert , y este se empeso a retorcer en el suelo Recuperando el oxigeno perdido .**_

_**"Oye , No debiste reirte" -. Dijo daniel acercandose a harry , y obsevando como el chico castaño apodado Halcon se Acercaba a ellos lentamente . el Ruloso lo Miro levantando una ceja mientras bebia mas de la lata .**_

_**"Vamos" -. dijo harry Caminando hacia la salida seguido por daniel . el ruloso termino su lata de jugo rogo , y con la mano que la sostenia la aplasto y la tiro sobre su hombro , para luego Salir del lugar . Ya afuera , El chico de ojos azules los siguio , Harry saco una nueva lata de su bolso y la abrio por la cerraduro , ya que no queria espantar a daniel sacando sus colmillos , la bebio lentamente absorbiendo con los labios prococando que quedaran semi rojos , el castaño sonrio al notar los labios tentadores de harry , Paso rapidamente por su lado pegandole en el hombro , provocando que al ruloso le callera un poco de jugo por las comisuras de los labios**_

_**harry se detubo y quito la lata lentamente de sus Rojos labios , se relamio estos y con la manga de su polera se limpio las comisuras -. "Cual es tu problema?" -. Pregunto con vos Ronca Por tratar de ocultar se seri enojo .**_

_**"Mmm ... Veo que te enojas Facil ojos verdes " -. Dijo sonriente el castaño -. "Me llamo louis Tomlinson" -. Extendio su mano para saludar , pero harry solo levanto una de sus cejas ., -. "Pero dime Halcon , todos lo hacen" .**_

_**"Por que deberia llamarte así? , no crees que ya eres lo demaciado ridiculo tomlinson? " -. dijo harry con una sonrisa burlona , el castaño se ofendio pero solo nego con la cabeza -. "Y mi nombre es Harry styles , No ojos verdes , Pero si quieres decime gatita " -. Concluyo guiñandole un ojo coquetamente Calma harry no te rias , no te rias se dijo haci mismo tratando de aguantar la risa -. "Vamos daniel " -. le dijo el ruloso a su amigo para que empesaran a caminar a su habitacion temporal que tendria hasta las 12:00 pm , pero ninguno de los dos chicos noto que Louis los siguio ... Harry al llegar se tiro a la cama bebiendo el poco jugo rojo que le quedaba .**_

_**"Wooo! Harry , Enfrentaste al Halcon " -. Rio daniel -."Que fue eso de gatita ?" -. Pregunto retorciendose por la risa , al recordar el momento , para el fue demaciado comico . harry tambien rio , como podia ser tomlinson tan imbecil .**_

_**"El queria jugar , pues el juego es de ados " Styles sonriendo para luego botar su lata ya vacia ; Daniel rio y dejo un uniforme negro a harry con una alarma 5 minutos antes de las 12:00pm asi llegaria a tiempo , luego le pregunto si se podia llevar a libro y harry asintio , daniel se marcho y miro su reloj 11:45 Y a esperar a las 12 Para Convertirme en un Esclavo sexual Super Genial penso sarcasticamente .**_

_**se dirijio al baño y cerro la puerta sin seguro , saco su polera , jens , zapatos y ropa interior . Prendio la regaderay se metio bajo el agua caliente ralajandose por completo, sin sospechar que tamlinson lo obserbaba Parado en el marco de la puerta , . Pero solo fueron segundos ya que sus habilidades desarrolladas lo ayudan bastante -. "Deja de mirarme " -. dijo enjabonandose parte por parte su cuerpo , louis solo lo veia atentamente mientras se bañaba -. "Eres un enfermo" -. dijo harry sonriendo de lado .**_

_**"Tienes un hermoso cuerpo Ojos verdes " -. murmuro tomlinson Sonriendo sin dejar de obserbar el trasero de harry ; Al ruloso le empeso a incomodar esa situacion , Pero para su suerte el de orbes Azules solo veia su trasero y nada mas .**_

_**"Seguiras parado hay como idiota?" -. pregunto el ruloso rodando los ojos -. "Pasame la toalla Porfavor " harry ruborizado y estirando una de sus manos . Tomlinson agarro la toalla y la estiro en su mano para pasarsela a harry , pero en vez de dejar que el ruloso pescara la toalla el pesco su mano y de un agil movimiento lo saco de la ducha y lo apego a su cuerpo -. "Que haces? Te estas mojando " -. dijo harry nervioso y desviando su mirada el percatarse que louis lo miraba atentamente .**_

_**"Oye ojos verdes " -. Dijo tomlinson pescando delicadamente con una de sus manos el menton de harry obligandolo a mirarlo a los ojos -. "Toma tu toalla" -. Dijo colocando lentamente el pedaso de tela en la cintura de harry ; Cuando termino volvio a oblugarlo a que lo mirara -."Me gustan tus rulos ojos verdes , en realidad , si no fuera por tu cuerpo y cara bien marcados y delicados , diria que eres una chica " -. harry se ruborizo y desvio su mirada un poco Decepcionado Espera , stop , a mi no me deria importar lo que este idiota diga se recrimino -. "Pero a mi me gusta tu cuerpo , tal como esta , asi que cuidalo " -. dijo louis pala volver a mirar las orbes Esmeraldas que portaba harry .Se miraron fijamente , tomlinson Sonrio y se inclino , juntando sus labios con los labios rojos y carnosos de harry , dandole un pequeño y suave beso , para luego separarse y guiñarle un ojo dirijiendose a la salida de la habitacion -. "Adios GATITA".**_

_**"Hijo de puta " -. Grito harry una vez que salio de su estado de Shock tranquilo harry , no pasa nada , solo fue un pequeño beso no es que te haiga gustado ... o si? , aaggh Tomlnson me las pagaras penso harry enojado .**_

_**La alarma que habia dejado daniel sono fuerte , harry se vistio lo mas rapido que pudo y se fue corriendo al salon donde le eligiran su compañero . Ahora estaba parado frente a Zayn que le dijo que pronto llegaria su compañero Mierda , Ahora soy esclavo sexual ... espero que el tipo que sea mi compañero no se pase y sea guapo ... si no lo muerdo**_

_**"Zayn Ni jodas que me ire con este niño " -. dijo una vos ronca muy conocida para harry , Hijo de puta , se dijo a si mismo , queria que la tierra se lo tragase , **_


	4. Chapter Three

_Capitulo 3 Tierra tragame un poco _

_**"Zayn Ni jodas que me ire con este niño " -. dijo una vos ronca muy conocida para harry , Hijo de puta , se dijo a si mismo , queria que la tierra se lo tragase , Acaso todos estan en contra mio? Penso dandose la vuelta para ver a tomlinson aun con su uniforme Azul mojado . Harry se sintio mal con las palabras de louis , como si le diera asco , Enrosco sus manos fomando puños y ejerciendo una fuerte precion logrando dejar sus nudillos blancos , Si fuera por el Le romperia la cara al muy imbecil.**_

_**"Bueno , Si no aceptas Tendras que ser expulsado y te iras a Chechire ... A sique tomlinson Aceptas o te vas?" -. Dijo zayn con una sonrisa de lado . El sabia que a louis le Atraia Harry , La pregunta era *Quien no se fijaria en el ruloso?* harry era muy guapo , con un fisico inigualable ni tan femenino ni tam masculino , Si fuera por zayn le follaria como nunca , Pero el no era humano por lo tanto Tendria que aguantarse , Aun Así Provocaria que louis se enamorara perdidamente de harry , algo dificil pero le gustaban los retos , aparte seria genial que louis se enamorara , ya que nuna lo habia hecho -. "Su habitacion es la Suite 8 piso 25 " -. dijo y se retiro .**_

_**"Bueno , veo que tendras que ser mi niñero " -. Harry bufo -. "Espero no te pases " -. Styles avanso hacia las escaleras del lugar , pero una mano sobre la suya lo hizo detenerse -. "Que haces?" -. pregunto mirando a los Ojos Azul hielo de tomlinson .**_

_**"Recuerda , que como tu niñero debo cuidarte ojos verdes , Asique si no quieres caminar 25 pisos , Te combiene subir al Ascensor" -. dijo tomlinson tirando a harry de la mano para que lo siguiera hacia el elevador -. "Y tambien recuerda que eres mi esclavo niño "-. dijo y le dio un pequeño empujon a harry para que entrara al elevador y el se hubico justo detras de harry .**_

_**"E-El elevador es muy pequeño"-. Musitio el rizado nervioso al sentir el pecho duro de louis en su espalda y el miembro de su compañero dandole justo en el culo -. "Puedes correrte?"-. pregunto styles intimidado , a decir verdad el elevardor si era muy pequeño tamto que solo eran para dos personas y no habia espacio personal ; Tomlinson no hizo caso a su pregunta . Harry decidio moverse , pero al hacerlo tropezo . Sus manos quedaron apoyadas en el metal de la puerta , De esa pocision Por error la evidente ereccion de su compañero pego duramente en su entrada como si estuviera simulando penetrarlo De alguna manera , esta situacion me gusta penso harry , luego intento pararse pero nueva mente el miembro de louis pego en su punto debil provocando que El rizado lansara un gemido inconcientemente .**_

_**"Tranquilo ojos verdes , Yo te ayudo" -. Dijo louis un poco preocupado hubicando sus manos a cada costado de las caderasdel ruloso ayudandolo a enderezarse . Harry Gimio al instante que estubo derecho , por que sintio como el miembro de louis nuevamente por error dio a su entrada . No Porfavor no , no Penso al notar que desde hace unos minutos su uniforme parecia tienda de campaña , y rogaba por que tomlinson no se diera cuenta -. "Que pasa , te duele algo ?" -. Pregunto luis , Me duele algo que esta mas abajo de mi ombligo y que tu me provocaste Hijo de ... penso harry mordiendo su labio para no gemir por el constante rose que generaba louis cada vez que se movia .**_

_**"N-no , Estoy bien " -. dijo en un susurro , louis sonrio y enredo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de harry , Tomlinson era unos pocos centimetros mas grande que el ruloso y por lo visto este le pasaria en un par de meses , pero por ahora le ganaba de estatura . Louis undio su naris en el rizado cabello de harry e inalo , El ruloso olia a flores recien cortadas , un aroma delicioso .**_

_**Pronto el elevador se abrio , dando paso a un pequeño pasillo y al final de este una pequeña puerta , Ambos chicos salieron , y se adentraron a la suite , esta era grande Con una cama de dos plazas , una televison pantalla plana , lamparas , muebles y unos sillones blancos que adornaban el lugar y un poco mas allá una puerta que seguramente daba al baño .**_

_**"Pff Ahora si que tengo sueño" -. Dijo louis y se tiro a la cama cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo . Harry lo miraba algo comico , de verdad el ruloso no se hubiera imaginado con alguien mas en esa habitacion Creo que debo dormir con el no? se pregunto a si mismo mientras mordia levemente su labio inferior -. "hey! Ojos verdes ,ven que yo no muerdo ... Solo te digo una cosa Tu! no muerdas mi cuello ,... Claro puedes beber de mi sangre , pero no enterrar tus colmillos" -. tomlinson suspiro . mientras a harry le rondaban una palabra en su mente *Sangre, Sangre , Sangre* al ruloso inconcientemente le rugio el estomago , necesitaba ahora tomar Corazon de hielo o deberia probar la sangre de louis y el no queria eso pr que mas de seguro este lo miraria con miedo .**_

_**C-creo que llamare a daniel -. dijo harry e inmediatamente cogio un telefono marcando el numero de la recepcion , cuando contesto daniel con un *Hola , soy daniel* trato de hablar lo mas rapido posible -. Daniel ! ne-ce-si-to urgentemente mi bolso en mi habitacion Porfavor! -. rogo mirando como louis lo miraba confundido , y nuevamente su estomago rugio y entonces tomlinson rio bajito , harry bufo y salio de la habitacion cerrando la puerta rapidamente provocando que louis se alarmara .**_

_**En la linea telefonica#**_

_** que necesitas tu bolso ? -. pregunto daniel**_

_**-. Mmm , han Hablado de sangre ... -. dijo el risado en un tono bajo .**_

_**-. uugh y te a dado hambre cierto? -. pregunto de nuevo daniel**_

_**-. Ujumm -. asintio harry , y se sento en el pasillo recargando su cabeza en la pared y su estomago rugio nuevamente .**_

_**-. Pff , creo que me apuro ... Oye , Quien es tu compañero? -. harry bufo .**_

_** , El "Halcon" -. dijo haciendo comilla en los aires , daniel rio .**_

_**-. que suerte la tuya hombre ! .. bueno te llevo el bolso -. dijo daniel pero antes de que cortara harry le interrumpio**_

_**-. Oye , daniel , que es eso de que si puedo beber la sangre de mi compañero? -. pregunto harry un tanto confundido .**_

_**-. Ah , pff , claro , puedes beberla , lo que no puedes hacer es enterrar tus colmillos en su piel , no ves que la genitica de vampiro se lleva en los colmillos no el la saliva , Daaah -. dijo daniel haciendose el sabelotodo**_

_**-. mmm , ok solo queria saber -. dijo harry riendo -. Oye y libro?**_

_**-. ah lo tengo aqui con migo lo eh revisado , espero no te moleste , es que en esto de los vampiros estoy algo retrasado -. dijo daniel riendo .**_

_**-. no te preocupes , quedate con el , todo el tiempo que necesites , creo que aveces es util -. dijo harry riendo , pero nuevamente su estomago rugio -. aaaggh porfavor apurate daniel -. harry sintio como sus colmillos salian inconcientemente -. Oh , mierda , me estan saliendo los colmillos sin que yo quiera .**_

_**-. Oh dios , me voy antes de que cometas una locura -. dijo daniel y corto**_

_**Linea telefonica Off#**_

_**"mmm" -. gimio harry por el vacio que sintio en su estomago , giro un tanto su cabeza y noto como louis lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta . el ruloso escondio sus comillos detras de sus labios , no queria por ningun motivo asustar al castaño de orbes azul hielo -. "Que haces parado hay como idiota? " -. pegunto harry .**_

_**" por que escondes tus colmillos? , sabes? , a mi no me interesa que te salgan , no das miedo " -. musitio tomlinson arrodillandose frente y entremedio de las piernas de harry , este se ruborizo un tanto y desvio la mirada para que el cstaño no viera su nerviosismo -. "Te ayudare , a que tus colmillos desaparescan " -. susurró y se acerco lentamente a los labios de harry y lo beso , lentamente , acariciandole sus tan gruesos y esponjados labios . harry abrio sus ojos impresionado , pero luego de unos segundos los cerro y siguio el beso , este se torno un poco humedo , louis pidio permiso para acceder a la cavidad bucal del rizado y este se lo concedio , pero el castaño no metio su lengua en la boca del rizado , solo la paso por el labio inferior de este y luego por sus alargados colmillos , y de un momento a otro , los colmillos de harry empesaron a desaparecer y tomlinson se separo del tan suave tacto que sus labios se hacian mutuamente .**_

_**harry se ruborizo al notar lo que habia hecho , desvio su mirada y con su lengua toco levemente sus dientes y noto que sus colmillos ya no estaban -. "Gra-gracias" -. musitio para luego mirar las orbes azul hielo de tomlinson que sonreia con sus labios semi-hinchados y rojos por la leve friccion que proporciono el beso .ls puertas del elevador se abrieron dando paso a un chico rubio y alto que cargado un bolso mientras respiraba agitadamente .**_

_**"harry !" -. dijo daniel aguantando una risa , al ver sus labios igual de rojos eh inchados que los de tomlinson , pero con diferencia que tenia uno que otro rulo pegado en su frente -. "Creo que han intentado el metodo de desaparecer los colmillos "-. dijo riendo , harry solo se ruborizo y se puso de pie . daniel se acerco a el y lo abrazo para despues entregarle su bolso . como si su vida dependiaera de ello , abrio el bolso de golpe sacando una lata de jugo rojo .**_

_**"Dios ! pense que moriria" -. dijo el rizado dramaticamente para luego sacar sus colmillos y hundirlos en la parte superior de la lata . louis se rio al pensar avergonzarlo nuevamente , pero no se reuso el acerlo se acerco a los dos chicos y se situo al lado de daniel colocando uno de sus brazos al rededor del cuello del chico rubio .**_

_**"Creo , que tendre que usar nueva mente aquel metodo " -. dijo louis obserbando al resado para luego guiñarle un ojo . harry al percatarse de que hablaban escupio un poco de jugo . daniel y tomlinson rieron . luego de un rato de estar avergonzando al rizado que estaba ya rojo como tomate , daniel se despidio y se fue , dejando a harry y louis solos , y ambas entraron a la suite .**_

_**harry se sento en uno de los sillones acabando su lata tirandola a un bote de basura para luego sacar otra y tomarla mas lentamente que antes , ahora ya no sentia la necesidad de beber sangre verdadera , pero lo que si sentia era hambre . fue hacia un pequeño congelador y saco de hay unas donas , se comio una lentamente mientras bebia aun de su nueva lata de jugo .**_

_**"No te ara daño , comor donas y beber eso? " -. pregunto louis algo preocupado , harry nego con la cabeza . cuando termino de comer y beber su lata de dirigio a la cama , vio como louis dse despojaba de su uniforme quedando solo en unos boxer rojos , el rizado se ruborizo , desvio su mirada y empeso a hacer lo mismo que tomlinson hasta quedar solo en ropa interior . busco en su bolso alguna pollera , pero se dio cuenta que libro solo le empaco unas manga largas y que eran de su primo , se coloco una y le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y las mangas sobrepasaban sus manos -. "Cre que eso , te queda grande " -. rio tomlinson , harry se ruborizo y se metio bajo las sabanas . louis hizo lo mismo -. "Oye ojos verdes , ven mirame " -. pidio, harry se voltio quedando frente a frente a esos ojos azul hielo que aveces lo intimidaban , el castaño se acerco al rizado quedando a milimetro de los labios de este Dios , No se por que pero ... Besame , pidio en su mente el ruloso , su deseo se cumplio y louis elimino toda distancia entre ellos , besandoló suavemente , y a medida pasaban los segundos , modio el labio del mas pequeño pidiendo acceso a su cabidal bucal , harry gustoso acepto , esta vez louis si lo hizo y metio su lengua explorando cada rincon de la deliciosa boca del rizado mientras jugaba con la lengua de este . Nuevamente fue louis quien rompio el beso dandole otro en su frente -. "Duerme bien pequeño" -. susurro y acuno la cabeza de harry en su pecho , el cual se acurruco y suspiro por tal acto de tomlinson .**_

_**._.**_


	5. Chapter Four

_capitulo 4 Nuestra primera intimidad_

_**amanecio , y el rizado desperto debido a que su mejilla le ardia , aprio apresuradamente sus ojos y noto que un pequeño rayo de sol le estaba quemando , asustado y con un tonto movimiento callo de la cama , su respiracion se acelero al notar como aquel rayo se acercaba lentamente a el . por otro lado louis recien despertaba peresosamente por el ruido , noto que el rizado no estaba y abrio sus ojos como platos empezando a buscarlo con su mirada .**_  
_**-"Ojos verdes " - lo llamo algo preocupado - "Hey donde estas?" - pegunto de nuevo , pero nadie respondia , se bajo de la cama y camino unos pasos para ver una imagen que le apreto su corazón : el rizado sentado en un rincon de la habitacion , abrazando sus piernas , llorando silenciosamente mientras un pequeño rayo de luz se le acercaba . reacciono al recordar que harry no era un humano cualquiera , corrio hacia la ventana y acomodo mejor las cortinas oscuras por donde se filtraba aquel rayo .**_

_**camino con paso sigiloso y seguro hacia el de rulos y cuando estubo a su lado se arrodillo y lo abrazo -"Tranquilo ojos verdes " - susurro en su oido , con una de sus delicadas manos pesco el menton de harry para que lo mirara . Cuando sus orbes azul hielo se encontraron con las esmeraldas del rizado se sintio en paz , con sus pulgares limpio las pocas lagrimas que rondaban por las mejillas del pequeño y repaso con su mirada el rostro bien marcado y hermoso de aquel rizado que inspiraba inocencia . una pequeña marca de quemadura roja y circular se allaba en la mejilla del chico .**_

_**-"tranquilo , si ? , nunca mas pasara esto "- musitio tomlinson y se acerco lentamente al ruloso y lo beso , sus labios danzaban como en una dulse melodia de un balz gratificante , cuando se separaron ambos sonrieron y a harry el corazon le latia rapidamente mientras una felicidad sin igual se acomodaba en su estomago dejando unas cuantas mariposas primaveranas por hay , el rizado se sentia diferente , claro habia besado a chicas de su edad en el pueblo por la noches pero jamas como lo hacia con tomlinson -"Vamos a curarte eso"- dijo el mayor levantandose y ayudando al rizado tambien .**_

_**fueron en direccion al baño y de un botiquin , louis saco una crema que el ruloso no alcanso a ver como se llamaba , con suma delicadesa unto un poco en la mejilla derecha del chico - "auch"- se quejo harry , tomlinson rio un poco para luego sercarse y darle un suave beso en los labios , styles se ruborizo y desbio su mirada con una sonrisa boba .**_

_**"Veo que te encantan mis besos , ojos verdes " - le susurro el castaño a su oido , se estremecio al notar como este posaba una de sus manos en su cintura -"Si admites que te gustan mis besos , te dare tantos como desees" - dijo suavemente -" pero de lo contrario , si no me dices nada , perderas mis labios , por que en estos momentos son tuyos " - hablo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja . styles se ruborizo mas y miro a esas orbes azul hielo que se encontraban intimidandole con esa sonrisa burlesca , pasaron unos minutos que llevaba observando tambien aquellos labios rosados y hermosos - "si no hablas los perderas" - susurro louis algo decepcionado pero manteniendo aquella sonrisa deslumbradora - "esta bien , tomare eso como un No " - dijo disponiendose a salir del pequeño cuarto , pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo .**_

_**se giro lentamente y sus labios fueron tomados por los del rizado , quien se allaba de puntillas para alcanzar la altura del castaño . louis estaba sorprendido , pero aun asi siguio rapidamente aquel pequeño beso que styles le estaba dando . posó nuevamente sus manos en la cintura del menor formando un abrazo en ese lugar . al ruloso se le encendieron las mejillas al percatarse de que abia hecho , enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de louis para acercarlo mas a si mismo y capturar mas de los irresistibles labios de tomlinson**_

_**"Ahora tus labios tambien me pertenecen , ojos verdes" - susurro el castaño entre beso y beso - " si besas a alguien mas le rompere la cara y lo castrare , por que desde ahora en adelante eres solo mio , si?" - sonrio , alejandose un poco de los labios del ruloso quien asintio son sus mejillas sonrojadas , louis se inclino para que el rizado tocara bien el suelo con sus pies , ya que con la estatura del mayor no alcanzaba bien sus labios .**_

_**Styles solto el cuello del castaño y avergonzado bajo su mirada para que , su compañero no lograra ver su claro nerviosismo . louis sonrio y se acerco mas al ruloso pescando el borde de su polera y tirarla suavemente hacia arriba - "Q-Que haces?" - pregunto harry mucho mas nervioso .**_

_**-"Debemos , ducharnos , y si lo hacemos juntos ahorraremos agua"- dijo louis terminando de sacar la polera del chico**_

_**-"E-Esta bien" - murmuro el rizado tratando de no darle importacia con su tono de voz , pero no lo logro . Acepto el duchar se con tomlinson por dos motivos 1: ahora el mayor mandaba y 2 : necesitaba ver el cuerpo tan delicado de su compañero Mierda , pero como voy a querer verlo desnudo ... no es que quiera tocarlo y ver que tan grande la tiene ... NO,no , no y No ... aunque , en el acensor pude notar que era temenda ... PERO QUE COSAS PIENSO ! HAY DIOS se recriminada el ruloso .**_

_**louis esta vez puso sus manos en el elastico del boxer azul de harry , jalandolo suavemente hacia abajo . el ruloso solo con sentir las manos de su compañero serca de su intimidad lo puso duro . Una verguenza infinita le inundo sus pomulos provocando que cerrara fuerte mente sus ojos para no ver la exprecion de tomlinson .**_

_**-"Veo que estas feliz "- harry escucho susurrar al castaño en su oido suavemente terminando de sacar su ropa interior , dejando libre y expuesta su ereccion ante los ojos azul hielo de tomlinson . Abrio sus orbes lentamente encontrandose con la sonrisa burlesca de louis y con su cuerpo desnudo . sus mejillas ardian , Pero que verguenza! , su mirada bajo por el pecho formado y delicado de tomlinson , para seguir por su abdomen y detenerse en su V , Dios ! , de verdad no puedo querer mirar hay , HARRY ! , no lo hagas , no , no ... aquien engaño es una pequeña miradita se dijo y sigui bajado hasta encontrarse con el erecto miembro de louis . Si el pequeño ya estaba rojo , Invento un nuevo color! , por que ya estaba mas que rojo y hasta las orejas . Valla ! , si que es grande y..y..y. esta Despieto! pensaba harry desviando su mirada , probe , aparte de estar mas rojo que un tomate , y miembro le pedia a gritos ser atendido ya que aquella imagen de tomlinson le puso mas duro que antes .**_

_**louis , sonrio nuevamente , ver al chico de rizos desnuvo le hizo prenderse y le puso mucho mas cuando noto que este lo miraba nevioso y avergonzado . guio una de sus manos hasta la intimidad de harry y paso la yema de su dedo indice a lo largo de la suave piel de la polla del ruloso .**_

_**"Ahhh" - gimio Styles al sentir el calido toque de louis en su miembro mierda , esto si que me gusta pensó . ahora louis enrrollo su mano en la gran superficie de la intimidad del ruloso , moviendola de arriba hacia abajo masturbadolo -"ahhh , Ahh , Dios ! " - gimio harry nuevamente .**_

_**"Quieres que pare? " - pregunto louis**_

_**"Ahh , n-no , ahhh" - dijo el ruloso entre gemido . louis acelero sus movimientos .**_

_**"abre un poco tus piernas , Ojos verdes" - Ordeno el castaño con voz ronca . harry obedecio y abrio un poco sus piernas mientras se recargaba mas en la pared . louis lamio y chupo dos de sus dedos y los guio a la entrada del ruloso - "Creo , que alguien es virgen de aqui , o me equivoco?" - pregunto louis , recibiendo como respuesta un sonrojo por parte del rizado -"Tomare eso como un si " - susurro ymetio lentamente un dedo en la entrada del rizado .**_

_**"Mierda , ahh" - gimio Styles en un hilo de voz , louis se acerco lentamente a los labios del menor y lo beso apasionadamente , ingresando su lengua para jugar con la otra de harry , y empesar una guerrilla exitante para ambos sujetos -"ahhhh" - grito el rizado rompiendo el beso y haciendo su cabeza hacia atras , louis con su dedo habia tocado un punto en espacifico dentro de el -"Q-Que fue eso?" - pregunto harry sin dejar de gemir .**_

_**"Eh tocado tu prostata , te gusta?" - pregunto louis .**_

_**"S-si , ahhh " - dijo harry en un gemido , queria mas , queria correrse y con la mano que louis masturbaba su miembro se lo retenia . Sintio un dedo mas en su trasero y eso fue la gota que revalso el vaso necesitaba Correrse - "P-Por favor louis " - suplico el rizado .**_

_**"Que quieres?"- pregunto con vos ronca el castaño .**_

_**"Q-Quiero correrme " - susurro harry avergonzado .**_

_**"Te lo concedere , si me tocas" -dijo con una sonrisa burlesca sin esperar que este lo hiciera .**_

_**"E-Esta bien" - susurro harry y llevo una de sus manos a la erecta polla de louis quien estaba sorpendido .**_

_**"Dios! ahhh" - gimio el castaño con voz ronca acelerando mas aun sus movimientos contra el ruloso -"N-no pares Ojos verdes , me voy a..C-correr "-susurro respirando en el cuello del nombrado .**_

_**"Lou-Louis " -. gimio harry corriendose en la mano del castaño cuando sintio que tocaba ese punto dentro de el ,y se sorprendio cuando un liquido caliente chorreo por su mano . Tomlinson , se ...Corrio en mi mano se dijo algo atonito .**_

_**"L-lo lamento" - se disculpo de de ojos azul hielo , sacando sus dedos de harry y aljando su mano -"N-no fue mi inten..." - sus palabras fueron cortadas por unos labios sobre los suyos .**_

_**"N-No te D-Disculpes louis "- susurro Styles cuando se separo del beso con un gracioso tono carmesi en sus pomulos , El castaño sonrio y lo volvio a besar .**_

_**"Ahora duchemonos" - dijo el de ojos azul hielo entrando a la bañera y ayudando al ruloso quien auntenia resto de semen de su compañero en su mano y louis tenia los restos de el en la suya . Esto si que nunca lo olvidare se dijo sonriendo timidamente de lado y con unas mariposas en su estomago ingreso a la bañera junto al castaño que lo miraba sonriente**_

_**y aqui el cuatro , espero les siga gustado , mi mente se va en el smut xDD **_

_**]Gracias ]**_

_**{Anonimate}**_


End file.
